Continuar - Move On 20 Lemon
by Lady Laurie Diamond
Summary: Situado en el ep. Mr. Greg después de un largo día Perla y Greg deciden ir a otra habitación para hablar alejados de Steven para poder hablar, ellos se dan cuenta que realmente tienen más en común de lo que creen. Perla admite que nunca ah besado a nadie y Greg quiere ayudarla, antes de saber lo que están haciendo las cosas se ponen muy calientes. Versión alterna explícita


Autora: Lady Diamond

Resumen: Situado en el episodio Mr. Greg después de un día agotador, Perla y Greg deciden tomarse un tiempo para hablar alejados de Steven, ellos se dan cuenta que comparten más de lo que creen, entonces Perla nunca ah besado a nadie y Greg quiere ayudar, las cosas se calientan.

Nota de la autora: disculpen mis horrores ortográficos, nunca fuí buena para recordar reglas ortográficas, además suelo escribir sin dormir nada xd. Además, me gustaría que me dijeran si quieren que escriba algún pedido especial de algún fanfic que, puesto que escribo fanfics desde que tengo memoria pero hasta ahora me animo a subir alguno, todo porque perdí mi copia de seguridad de mis documentos uwu.

Disclaimer: Ellos no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Azucarada.

Clasificación: Romance/Amistad/Lemon

Tipo: Para mayores de edad, ya que contiene escenas explícitas, lean bajo su propio riesgo. Alerta de Grearl

Dedicatoria: Con amor para todas las personas que quieran leer este fan ficción. Espero que lo disfruten, (y sobretodo con amor a la gran creadora del show).

Feedback: La verdad no me molestar a saber su opinión, en realidad, me gustaría, me encantaría, saber que piensan o que me pregunten cosas sobre las historias y todo eso.

Con amor para ustedes.

"Move On" ("Continuar") Versión 2.0 Lemon Explícito

Habían elegido una habitación pequeña aunque lujosa para no despertar a Steven con su conversación, tenían tanto de lo que hablar, ambos estaban sentados en la cama, Perla se encontraba apoyada contra la cabecera donde habían un sinfín de almohadones, abrazando sus rodillas, con la cabeza recostada en el acolchado lecho, su sombrero a un lado de ella, y semblante pensativo. Ella realmente se sentía como si ya no le quedaba nada de lo que había sido una vez, la guerra se había llevado a todos sus amigos a excepción de Garnet, y Rose había elegido irse, se sentía sola a pesar de estaba agradecida de tener a Steven y las otras gemas con ella, en especial a Steven, pues en él había encontrado un amor incondicional, era su única razón para continuar, ella no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo incluso si extrañaba demasiado a Rose. Frente a ella estaba sentado Greg, quien la había consolado, escuchado y entendido, después de que ambos hablaran de cómo se habían sentido todo este tiempo, ahora se encontraban compartiendo sobre lo que habían amado de Rose.

-¿Qué hay de tí?, ¿Qué te encantaba de ella?- dijo haciéndole la misma pregunta que él hace instantes.

-En realidad cada cosa de ella me hacía perder la cabeza, su forma de ver el mundo, la manera en la que era tan atenta y amable, su cabello, su voz, su risa, su sonrisa, sus besos- reflexionó, pero luego noto que su compañera se encontraba pensativa y dejó de observar la esquina de la habitación para ver su rostro - ¿En qué piensas?- preguntó dudando qué decir.

\- Solo pensada que en realidad nunca eh besado a nadie - en sus palabras se escuchaba cierta decepción, como cuando realmente lo que perdiste nunca fue tuyo porque no lo tenías en primer lugar, su voz suave estaba teñida de tristeza y nostalgia sinceras, aun así, él, sorprendido, la miró incrédulo.

\- ¿Hablas enserio? - Preguntó sorprendido hizo una pequeña pausa - creí que ustedes... - ella negó con la cabeza mientras sentía una pequeña punzada de dolor, él la miró en silencio, pensativo, puesto que había creído que ella y Rose se habrían besado o algo más en muchas oportunidades, él también entendió como ella debió sentirse, tan sola a través de los años que pasaba al lado de su líder.

Luego de un pequeño silencio, la guerrera gema se excusó con total tranquilidad - Bueno, nunca había estado interesada en cosas humanas hasta que llegó Steven - sonrió de lado y continuó - para las gemas no es algo importante, aunque, yo realmente quisiera saber cómo se siente besar, es decir, es algo tan íntimo, casi como una fusión, quisiera saber cómo se siente, que significa - ella se veía pensativa al terminar sus palabras aunque sonaba avergonzada al admitirlo.

\- sabes Perla, los besos tienen la capacidad de curar el corazón de alguna manera, es considerado un símbolo de amor y respeto en su máxima expresión, de amistad, de gratitud, reconciliación, incluso puede ser usado como un saludo - explicó con voz tranquila - yo - aclaró su garganta - puedo besarte si quieres, así sabrás cómo se siente - aunque él no entendió porqué éstas palabras salieron de sus labios, sintió que haría lo que sea para borrar la tristeza del rostro de Perla, y si éste era el modo, bueno, él quería intentarlo, también creyó que tal vez esto haría que las cosas entre ellos fuesen más sencillas.

Ella se sonrojó fuertemente, sin saber que responder, sorprendida, dudando sobre qué sería lo correcto, pues lo cierto era que a Perla ésto le parecía demasiado íntimo, como si ese tacto no le perteneciera más que a Rose, tanto por su parte como por el humano, como si ella no debería entregarse a nadie más, y al mismo tiempo había encontrado en Greg a alguien digno de confianza, ella se sintió completamente fuera de lugar, confundida, sobretodo porque realmente lo deseaba, ella quería fusionarse con él, de algún modo, ella deseaba besarlo, descubrir personalmente lo que ello significaba, de repente se sintió abrumada con el peso de sus emociones como si no pudiera hablar o respirar, claro, no es como si realmente necesitaba respirar, luego ella alejó su mirada con culpa como si era demasiado para procesar, intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden sobre que decir y como ella se sentía al respecto.

Greg esperaba su reacción, estaba preocupado de haber arruinado el momento y listo para escuchar un rotundo no como respuesta, al no obtener ninguna supuso lo peor - lo siento Perla, no debí - comenzó a decir arrepentido de haber preguntando, sintiendo como si el hacerlo había sido un gran error de su parte - se como debes sentirte, se que aún tienes sentimientos por -

\- ¡No es eso ! - se apresuró en decir Perla mirándolo fijamente, interrumpiéndolo con tormenta de emociones recién descubiertas en su pecho, para luego desviar su mirada nuevamente, apenada al respecto - es sólo que, no lo se, se siente algo fuera de lugar, no se si debería, pero... - tomó una pequeña pausa para luego continuar - yo... quiero hacerlo - ella lo observó confundida y avergonzada en busca de tal vez una respuesta, encontrándose con el rostro sonrosado de Greg - quiero hacerlo, quiero intentarlo - no había duda en su voz ésta vez, se sintió más confiada, aunque con algo de nerviosismo, Perla logró apartar sus dudas hacia el fondo de su mente y desecharlas.

\- ¿estás segura? - volvió a preguntarle, también algo ansioso, intentando encontrar en sus inmensos ojos azules alguna señal, no quería incomodarla, de nuevo esperó a que respondiera, ella asintió profundamente sonrojada.

Él se acercó disminuyendo la distancia entre ellos, llevando una mano a su mejilla para contemplar su suave rostro y delicadas facciones, ambos se miraron fijamente. Greg pensó que en realidad Perla era bastante bonita, además de valiente. Perla por su lado sintió que si realmente confiaba en un humano para experimentar este beso, ese humano era Greg, no pudo evitar pensar una ultima vez en Rose, le pareció irónico que finalmente se llevaran bien.

Ambos sabían que estaban conectados por una fuerza mayor, ambos amaban y habían perdido a la misma persona, lamentaban haberse llevado mal, puesto que nadie más en el mundo entendía mejor lo que habían pasado, de hecho parecía como si hubiesen sido amigos durante siglos por todo lo que compartían en el fondo, era como si inconcientemente ambos necesitaban esto.

Finalmente sus labios se encontraron en un simple y casto beso a la vez que cerraban sus ojos y sus caras se tenían de un leve sonrojo a la tenue luz de la única lámpara veladora.

Perla sintió un leve resplandor de su joya, así como una calidez que la envolvía, con la sensación de que ese pequeño gesto estaba ciertamente curando su corazón de algún modo, siendo un bálsamo reparador. Ella era tan dulce e inexperta que a él le causó ternura. Cuando acabaron de besarse, había un ambiente de paz, comodidad y confianza. Sin embargo, se sentía como si ambos necesitaban más de ello. Compartiendo miradas, volvieron a juntar sus labios pero ésta vez aunque al principio había sido igual de apacible, el beso estaba volviéndose más apasionado con el transcurrir de los segundos y pronto se apartaron agitados, como en busca de aire, pero más bien sorprendidos, casi sin poder creer lo que acababan de compartir.

Por supuesto Perla no salía de su asombro - Por mis estrellas - musitó, su cara se encontraba cubierta de rubor turquesa, ella no supo que pensar, eso había sido intenso.

\- Perla... - Susurró Greg al no poder formular una frase coherente, tampoco estaba seguro de que decir y resolvió que era mejor no decir nada.

Se miraron fijamente, sorprendidos en el descubrimiento mutuo de la necesidad de más, era como si toda esa tensión entre ellos se había transformado en una atracción de la cual ninguno quería alejarse. Pudo notar el deseo en los ojos de Perla, quien se encontraba aferrada a él con los brazos entrelazados detrás de su nuca, el humano la sujetaba suavemente por la cintura, reposando su otra mano en la mejilla de la gema.

Se besaron vorazmente en busca del contacto caliente de sus cuerpos. Greg irrumpió con su lengua en la boca de la gema, causando que ella gimiera sorpresivamente, pronto sus lenguas luchaban entre sí por el control. Luego estuvo tentado a besar su cuello y así lo hizo, provocando un pequeño gemido en respuesta, Greg, sin resistirse, volvió a besarla apasionado al tiempo que deshacía el lazo del moño de Perla con un rápido movimiento - ¿puedo? - preguntó casi en un susurro, separándose de sus labios una fracción de segundos, la gema asintió, posteriormente él abrió los primeros botones de su camisa blanca, encontrándose con más de su suave y aterciopelada piel pálida según iba abriéndose paso dejando un rastro de besos calientes a medida que desabotonaba también la gabardina. La gema dejó escapar pequeños sonidos de placer y lo atrajo más hacia ella con las manos entrelazadas en su larga cabellera, ahora se encontraba completamente recostada sobre las cómodas almohadas, Greg se tomó un momento para observarla detenidamente y apreciar su figura, su rubor turquesa, la camisa desprendida enseñando su delgado cuerpo, mostrando sus pequeños y redondos pechos, su corto y suave cabello color melocotón semi despeinado, su mirada lujuriosa, sus tersos labios, angelical y lividinosa. Recostada debajo de él, Perla se veía malditamente sexy. Greg amamantó uno de sus pechos mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, haciendo que la gema arqueara su espalda y se quejara lascivamente en voz alta, gimiendo una y otra vez cuando la lengua de Greg pasaba por sobres su pezones, provocando que ella se retorciera de placer.

La Perla renegada parecía tan inofensivamente frágil y delicada en sus brazos, que la besó apasionadamente al sentir sus cuerpos tan juntos, él paseó su mano izquierda por el contorno de sus caderas y provocativamente por su muslo, ella levantó inconscientemente su pelvis en su dirección.

La gema sintió que sus movimientos eran demasiado lentos y quiso tomar el control, sentándose, colocó sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas de Greg, y devoró sus labios, para luego romper el beso deslizando su bata y tirándola a un costado, desabotonándole con impaciencia la camisa.

\- ¿qué sucede Greg? - ella pareció burlarse de su respiración pesada, con una voz inquisidora a su oído - ¿Estás cansado?- Sus torsos desnudos se rozaban.

En respuesta, completamente excitado, él la empujó deliberadamente sobre el lecho de almohadas para volver a besarla, sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente, Perla podía notar claramente la excitación del hombre y no podría decir que ella no se sentía del mismo modo, entonces se movió rítmica y sensualmente debajo de él, al notar que su paquete era bastante grande y duró Perla gimió, él le bajó la cremallera del pantalón de vestir, buscando en sus ojos la aprobación necesaria, ella en cambio comenzó a bajar el cierre de Greg, quien deslizó los pantalones de perla fuera del camino, entre ellos se respiraba fuego, la gema desprendió los del humano hasta que acabaron tirados en el suelo.

Sentándose en la misma posición anterior, con él sosteniendola con delicadeza por la cintura, ella deslizó el falo de Greg introduciendolo en su interior, para gemir de dolor y placer, debido a lo mojada que estaba, éste entró por completo pese a lo apretada que era, provocando un profundo segundo gemido de su parte, Greg la besó, dándole una lenta embestida, ella se abrazó a él aferrándose a su espalda, subiendo y bajando rítmicamente para sincronizar sus movimientos con los empujones le proporcionaba, con cada uno de ellos, sus gemidos eran realmente melódicos, mordió sus labios para intentar no gemir al sentir el placer a medida que sus movimientos se incrementaban con sintonía en fuertes sentones, pero fue en vano, Greg le estaba dando a Perla una buena cogida, y ella movía sus caderas prácticamente de manera desesperada, recibiendo a cambio una sensación por completo satisfactoria, causando que sus gemidos fueran más agudos, su coño se fue haciendo más apretado, hasta que finalmente su espalda se arqueó sintiendo como sus paredes se estrechaban fuertemente alrededor del eje de Greg en un orgasmo, haciéndola gemir de manera profusa. Greg tuvo que quitar inmediatamente su miembro del interior de la vagina de Perla al sentir como sus paredes se cernían con fuerza para no terminar eyaculando en su útero, dejando así un rastro de semen sobre la cama, respirando agitadamente, agotado y con gotas de sudor en la frente, al igual que Perla quien jadeaba apenas calmando su propio clímax.

Greg la miró en silencio, sin salir de su asombro, había sido tan salvaje, tan apasionado, tan furioso, buscó a Perla para comprobar que ésta se encontrase bien, sosteniéndola en sus brazos con preocupación, ella no pudo formar nisiquiera una sola idea coherente en su mente pues tampoco salía de su asombro, aferrándose a sus brazos firmemente.

\- ¿Estás bien?, Eso fue... - aunque no estaba seguro de que adjetivo utilizar, sus palabras hicieron que ella volteada, uniendo sus miradas de nuevo.

\- ¿increíble? - ella sugirió y él estuvo de acuerdo, sinceramente se sentía como si se habían quitado un peso de encima, sin embargo no podían terminar de comprenderlo y tampoco sabían que decir al respecto - Yo... tal vez deba irme - ella dijo levantándose, se preguntaba si habían cometido un error, sintió la necesidad de alejarse, se sentía aún más confundida ahora que al principio, lo que más hacía ruido en sé mente es que lo había disfrutado por completo y no se sentía arrepentida en lo más mínimo al respecto, ella se preguntó que pensaba el humano que se encontraba en frente de ella y que pasaría ahora en adelante, ya que lo que acababan de compartir definitivamente era volátil y no estaba segura si podría resistirse en el futuro a volver a intentarlo, ¿Qué pensarían las gemas?, ¿Qué pensaría Steven?, Por supuesto ellos no podían, no deberían saber nada de ésto.

\- espera - pidió él sosteniendo su mano sin poder mirarla a los ojos. - ¿te arrepientes de ésto? -

La gema se detuvo en seco, no quería darle la sensación equivocada, ella realmente no estaba arrepentida, confundida sí, por supuesto que estaba confundida, pero ¿acaso él estaba arrepentido de ello?, Se preguntó y cautelosamente le contestó - no, ¿y tú? - él vió en su dirección y ella le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa tímida.

\- para nada - Greg tiró de ella en un abrazo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- gracias, yo, creo que tal vez lo necesitábamos eso - dijo Perla

\- posiblemente sí - respondió él de acuerdo con sus palabras.

\- creo que necesitas descansar -

\- estoy exhausto, no lo había echo así nisiquiera en mis mejores años -

Perla se sonrojó - bueno, yo nunca lo había hecho antes -

\- Realmente eres muy caliente, ¿lo sabías ? - admitió causando que ella sonriera como si había sido atrapada haciendo una travesura.

\- bueno, yo... Ah, lo siento - se disculpó con cautela, no muy segura de sus palabras.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? - ella realmente se veía como si no tenía una idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- yo, creo que nos metí en esto -

\- creí que dijiste que no te arrepentías -

\- no lo hago, sólo, me preocupa Steven, ¿qué se supone que va a pensar?, No creo que deba saberlo -

\- Creo que tienes razón, no creo que Steven deba saberlo, almenos no por ahora, aunque es un buen muchacho y se que lo entendería - ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en una cosa, Steven era la prioridad aquí.

Permanecieron abrazados en calma hasta que se hizo de mañana, mientras terminaban de vestirse, Greg la ayudó a prender y acomodar su traje en silencio, cuando por último detalle, acomodaba el moño del tuxedo de Perla, tomó un mechón rebelde de su cabello color melocotón acomodandolo en su lugar detrás de su oreja, acariciando de paso su mejilla con el dorso de su mano, ella sujetó sus manos antes de sonreír tímidamente. Una vez estuvieron prolijamente arreglados se reunieron con Steven para desayunar, el chico ajeno a los acontecimientos los saludo con naturalidad mientras se desperezaba. Cuando los los tres estuvieron sentados en la mesa, y tanto Greg como Steven desayunaban, Perla leia el diario matutino, tras el cual intentaba ocultar su rostro y su rubor, no pudo evitar darle una mirada cómplice a Greg al despertar la curiosidad de Steven con ese acto, claro que él muy concentrado en su cereal pensó que debía ser porque habían escuchado la canción que Perla había cantado sobre cómo se sentía respecto a Rose, así que evitó los comentarios al respecto y comió felizmente de su tazón.

Nota: mis disculpas por el error anterior en la escritura, olvide que había guardado el archivo en otro formato.


End file.
